Selphia's Eid Mubarak 1436 H!
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: A huge annual moment, an islamic moment of victory (yes, victory!) now at Selphia!


A/n : Sebelum mengawali ficts ini, Author hendak mengucapkan taqabballahu minna wa minkum shiyaamana wa shiyaamakum. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk seluruh umat muslim di seluruh dunia! Oke, setelah puas ngembat salju keju dan semprit, mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan. Jangan lupa review ya readers...

Title : Selphia's Eid Mubarak 1436 H

Summ : A huge annual moment, an islamic moment of victory (yes, victory!) now at Selphia!

Genre : Slice of Life, Islamic, Religious... Comedy boleh lah

Rate : T (Lah kayak ginian mah paling juga SU?!)

Warn : OC, OC's POV (Racchi ea, tapi kayaknya sudut pandang third person), AU, alay, ganjen, rip english..

Discl : Natsume yuujinchou. Eh, Natsume Inc.

"Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar!"

Tak terasa, bulan penuh berkah, Ramadhan telah meninggalkan kita, ya, readers. Moga moga kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di tahun yang akan mendatang! Aamiin!

Malam itu sudah banyak pemuda pemuda Selphia melantunkan Keagungan Allah, sedangkan Racchi sedang asyik dengan _smartphone_ -nya (ya, Author sudah pernah menceritakan tentang Selphia Electronic Center...), dasar pemalas. Oke, mungkin dia merasa sudah bisa makan kapan saja, tanpa mengkhawatirkan puasa syawal enam hari. _Well..._ Uh.

Di _smartphone_ -nya, banyak sekali kiriman tentang "Jika mata salah dalam melihat," atau "Ketika differensial tidak mampu," atau apalah. _Broadcast_ – _broadcast_ gak penting.

"Hmmph... kalau kayak gini mah, langsung aja ngomong ke orangnya..." Gumam Racchi.

Hari itu (malam itu!) Racchi tampak senang, ya iyalah, malam ini dan hari esok itu semua orang muslim bahagia! Apalagi kalau bareng keluarga! Apalagi bisa makan banyak! Dan yang terpenting... BISA DAPET PENGHASILAN TANPA USAHA!

Tahun ini, Racchi berencana untuk membagikan thr kepada semua makhluk di Selphia. Tumben banget ya, biasanya juga dia yang suka minta thr... Uh, _well_ , Author juga... YA IYALAH AUTHOR MASIH 15 TAHUN MASIH LAYAK MENERIMA THR!

"Satu orang 10000 G cukup gak ya?" Gumam Racchi sambil mengurus amplop – amplop untuk diisikan fulus. Edan juga ya, satu orang 10000 G. Padahal kerjaannya cuma ngibul. Kayaknya sih dari ibunya... Wah si Racchi gak mandiri ya.

"Racchi~! Assalamu'alaikum!" Teriak anak – anak yang main petasan barusan. Lha, kapan?

"Wa'alaikumsalam!" Jawab Racchi sambil membukakan pintu. "Lha Pico?!"

"Hey, Racchi! Kenapa gak ke lapang?!"

"Bentar bentar tadi itu aku dengarnya kok kayak banyak orang." Kata Racchi bingung. "Duh, lupakan. Nanti aja pas ba'da shubuh, lagi sibuk ngurus pekerjaan buat besok."

"Oh, gitu. Mau aku bantu?"

"Boleh deh. Mana Dolce?" Tanya Racchi sambil mempersilahkan Pico masuk.

"Mana, yaa... Gak tau."

"Yang bener, ke mana dia? Biasanya kan kamu nempel terus."

"Tarawehan kayaknya."

"KAGAK ADA TARAWEHAN MALAM NEH." Kata Racchi sewot. "DAN LAGI, KAMU TUH KALAU KE MASJID BUAT TARAWEHAN KAMUNYA GAK SOLAT. CUMA GANGGU ORANG SOLAT AJA."

"Tau dari mana?" Kata Pico... polos amat ni anak ya.

"Lah elu kira gua gak tau suara siapa yang sering berisik di lantai atas?"

"Yah ketauan. Lupakanlah, mari kubantu sedikit."

"THR-mu kupotong-"

"JANGAN RACCHI-SAN." Teriak Pico. Langsung tobat dia kalau soal duit mah. "OKE OKE MAAFKAN AKU JIKA SOLATMU GAK KETERIMA. YANG PENTING JANGAN POTONG THR KU ATAU TIDAK MEMBERIKU OPOR AYAM. JANGAAN RAAAACCCH."

"Uh, oke.." Kata Racchi. Langsung iba ketika mendengar perkataan Pico barusan.

"Bagus!" Kata Pico. "Sebenernya apa yang bisa kubantu."

"Beresin rumah, siapkan kue kering (walau kutahu, gak bakal ada orang yang datang ke rumahku~), opor,gule, kentang balado, ketupat..."

"Siap, nyah!" Teriak Pico semangat. Gak biasanya, orang – orang pasti bakal kabur jika dikasih _quest_ kayak ginian, apalagi kalau Racchi yang nge- _request_. Racchi tersenyum.

Sekitar pukul 8.20, pekerjaan mereka terselesaikan. Pico dan Racchi siap makan malam.

"Ayo! Makan! Makan! Makan!" Sahut Pico. Nih anak jangan – jangan sahurnya kebanyakan. Dan juga kurang buka puasa.

"Mau makan apaaa?"

"Hmmm..." Pikir Pico. "Ha! Nasi Kebuli."

" _That's massive!_ " Kata Racchi kaget. Biasanya kan nasi kebuli tuh satu nampan penuh, ditambah satu ayam UTUH UNTUK PERORANGNYA. Nih anak belum buka puasa kali ye. Atau mungkin energinya tadi dipakai untuk bebersih rumah. Karena itulah, Racchi menyanggupinya, "Oke deh."

Setelah membelinya di tukang dagang terdekat (terjauh, gak ada yang dagang nasi kebuli di Selphia sekarang!), maka, waktunya makan malam.

Hanya 10 menit waktu untuk menghabiskan nasi kebuli tersebut. Edan, dua orang ini emang hobi makan entah karena doyan atau kelaparan. Setelah makan malam, Pico pamit pulang, atau mungkin pergi takbiran.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Racch! Oh ya, udah zakat fitrah belom?" Tanya Pico... tahukah _readers_ kalau dia adalah panitia zakat..?

"Sok sana pulang. Udah pas pertengahan bulan."

"Sip! Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Racchi pun menutup pintu, lalu kembali ke kamarnya. "Sendiri lagi..."

Jones amat lu Racch!

Intinya: pacaran tidak membantumu mengisi hati yang kosong!

Lalu Racchi melihat amplop yang bertuliskan nama Pico. Dia tersenyum. Racchi menambahkan 10000 G lagi ke dalam amplop itu. (Umat Selphia: WAH APAAN TUH LICIK TUH GAK BISA GAK BISA GAK ADIL TUH)

Setelah Racchi menggosok gigi, minum susu hangat, dia siap untuk tidur.

Zzz... Astaga! Lupa kalau mau takbiran!

Shubuhnya, setelah adzan berkumandang, waktunya berhenti shaur, gak, Racchi langsung bangun dan menunaikan shalat shubuh. Sebelumnya, pastilah dia menunaikan sunnah idul fitri. Mandi, pake baju terbaik, parfuman, makan, siwakan, dan sebagainya. Setelah menunaikan shalat shubuh, Racchi langsung ngebirit ke lapangan untuk menunaikan shalat ied. Tidak lupa menyuarakan Keagungan Allah swt. Dengan suara keras. Di jalan, dia bertemu Doug.

"Hey Racchi! Assalamu'alaikum!" Sapa Doug.

"Oh, Doug! Wa'alaikumsalam! Mohon maaf lahir batin ye!" Kata Racchi sambil mengajak Doug bersalaman.

"Yea! Maafin ane juga ye Racch! Taqabballahu minna wa minkum shiyaamana wa shiyaamakum!" Kata Doug. Sebenarnya Author juga heran, kenapa ni orang mendadak alim.

"Dimaafin kok! Iya, aamiin!"

Sesampainya di tempat shalat Ied, rupanya sudah banyak yang datang duluan. Ya, Racchi kayaknya emang sering telat.

"Hey, Racch! Mohon maaf lahir bathin!" Kata Kiel di sana.

"Iye! Mohon maaf lahir bathin juga!"

"Oy Racchi-san! Mohon maaf lahir bathin!" Kata Zero dan Zone berbarengan.

"Ah, iya! Mohon maaf juga ye! Eh, kok bisa di sini?!"

"Tanya Authornya lah." Kata Zero tenang. "Kak Rean juga ada di sana!"

"Wa?" Kata Racchi tercengang. Alhamdulillah, orang itu tobat juga ya.

Setelah beberapa pengumuman dan beberapa kalimat takbir, akhirnya tiba waktunya shalat ied. Setelah shalat ied, waktunya khutbah idul fitri. Semua orang khusyuk mendengar imam berkhutbah. Ya iyalah! Harus! Btw, siapa ya imamnya? Siapa lagi? Volkannon!

Setelah semua selesai, akhirnya tibalah waktu untuk bersilaturrahmi dengan seluruh penduduk Selphia. Tapi jangan terburu – buru _readers_ (yang terburu – buru itu bukannya elu?), Racchi pulang terlebih dahulu. Lalu via _smartphone_ -nya, dia bertanya kepada orang – orang, mau di mana mereka hendak berkumpul. Ternyata Venti sudah menyiapkan karpet seluas _Plaza_ untuk kami berkumpul bersama. Mereka semua menyanggupi datang sesegera mungkin.

Tapi ada hambatan sedikit di rumah Racchi.

"Assalamu'alaikum Racchi~!"

"Suara itu... Reva?" Gumam Racchi. "Wa'alaikumsalam!"

"Hey Racchi!" Sapa Reva.

"Wah bener." Gumam Racchi. "Ini mah Spriterville?!"

"Ya! Kita kan satu keluarga sebagai pengguna _Jewel of Spirit_!." Kata Reva semangat. "Btw mohon maaf lahir batin ye!"

"Uh.. _Jewel_ apa _Gems_? Eh, iya. Mohon maaf lahir bathin juga ya."

"Aku juga ya Racch!" Kata Miki. Mereka semua pun masuk terlebih dahulu. Pasti mau berebut nastar atau kastengel.

"Iya iya. Rean! Ntar dulu heh!"

"Iya tau. Mohon maaf lahir batin."

"Uhh... Oke."

Setelah beberapa momen menenangkan, akhirnya datang juga momen paling mencengkeram.

"Racchi." Kata Zero.

"Apa?"

"Boleh... ah, _you know_ lah..."

"Elu pasti minta THR." Kata Racchi. Dia pun mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya. "Nih!"

"Aduh!" Gerutu Zero. "Yang bener aja, ditaplok ke kepala?!"

"Bilang apa?"

"Makasih!"

"Hey Racch! Aku nggak?" Kata Miki.

"Hmmph. Ya, ya."

Setelah membagi – bagikan tagihan hari raya, mereka semua sepakat untuk segera datang ke Plaza.

"Hey, Assalamu'alaikum!" Teriakku sesampainya di sana. Bener juga ternyata, sudah dikarpeti dan disediakan banyak makanan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam Dolce! Eh, Racchi toh!" Kata Venti. Cengengesan, okay.

"Ohehehe Racch! Maafin ane lahir batin ye!" Kata Vishnal... Kenapa semua orang mendadak kebetawian gini ya? Ah, biarkan lah.

"Maafin ane juga ya!" Kata Racchi, sementara Spriterville yang lain asyik dengan yang lain.

"Hey Dylas!" Sapa Racchi agak kasar. "Maafin aku ya~!"

"Hm." Kata Dylas. Singkat. Dia sedang makan wortel mentah. "Maafin aku juga."

"Singkat banget, sih..."

"Maafin aku juga ya Racch!" Kata Venti.

Setelah beberapa ucapan 'Maafin aku juga,' ada satu hal beda yang gak biasanya.

"Hey Racchi!" Sapa seseorang.

"Hey, uh." Jeda Racchi. "CHERRY? INI CHERRY KAN? Kamu... keluarga Garnet ya?"

"Iya! Ini Cherry! Mohon maaf lahir bathin!"

"Ooooh!" Kata Racchi sambil menampol Cherry. "Duh! Maaf lahir bathin!"

"SAKIT TAU." Murka Cherry. "Ya, dimaafin. Ketemu sama Garnet-san dong! Sama yang lain juga!"

"Idih, mereka aja yang ke sini." Jawab Racchi.

"Kamu aja! Udah ah, cepet!" Kata Cherry sambil maksa, narik – narik jaketku pula.

"Woy! Alay! Garnet!" Sapa Racchi dari agak jauh. Dia sedang minum sirup _mainstream_.

"APA LU? ALAY! WOY RACCHI!" Katanya sambil memberi bahasa tangan yang artinya mengajak ke sini. "Sini lu!"

"Duh, ampuuun~!" Kata Racchi mondek.

"Jadi ini Racchi tuh? Hehe, cantiknya!" Kata Dash.

"Dia cowok Dash." Kata Emery kalem. Sementara Racchi cuma mesem – mesem.

"Buktinya?" Kata Dash sedikit _shock_. Bisa – bisanya ada cowok secantik ini. Sementara di sisinya, Kaz, sudah hampir ngakak.

"Nih." Kata Emery sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dia menyentuh dada Racchi!

"Woy bejad, bukan muhrim!" Kata Garnet.

"Oh Astaghfirullah, maafkan." Kata Emery refleks sambil mengembalikan tangannya. "Nggak adaan."

"Wtf!" Kata Dash. "Makhluk gila macam apa ini?!"

"Uh..." Kata Racchi. Lega. " _That's pretty offensive..._ "

"Karena itu, mohon maaf lahir bathin!" Kata Dash. Pinter.

"Btw, Racch... Pacarmu itu belum dateng, ya?" Tanya Mirai.

"Elu bisa liat masa depan, dan kau gak tau?! Mungkin dia masih menuju perjalanan ke sini!"

"Tenaaang! Gak maksud gitu!" Kata Mirai. "Neko. Ada si Racchi tuh!"

"Wah?! Jadi ini Racchi yang suka nulis fanfict dan dipublish pada tanggal 18 itu?" Kata Neko (biar cepet, nama panjangnya Nekusuto *digiles*) "Wah, suatu kehormatan bisa ketemu!"

"Suatu kehormatan juga bisa bertemu kalian semua..." Kata Racchi agak lesu. "Mohon maaf ya kalo misal aku ada salah!"

"Ya, aku juga!"

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, si _earthmate_ dan Dolce Pico baru datang. Berbarengan.

"Wah, si Racchi. Kaz, tahan dia Kaz! Mirai tahan si Neko!" Kata Garnet dan langsung lompat dari tempat ia duduk.

"Eh!? Hoy, gelo! Kenapa neh?!" Teriak Racchi.

"Apa – apaan nih?!" Teriak si Neko. _Readers_ tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi... kan. Sayangnya si Garnet Mirai dan si Kaz itu bisa berpikir hal yang sama. Racchi sendiri baru nyadar... dan sebentar lagi kehidupannya terancam!

"Hey, Lest Frey! Dolce! Pico!" Sapa Garnet.

"Hah, kamu Garnet kan? Kok bisa ke sini lagi?!" Kata Frey heran.

"Sekarang tuh Idul Fitri! Sunnah bagi kita untuk bersilaturahmi!"

"Mohon maaf lahir bathin Garnet!" Kata Lest ngedahului.

"Mohon maaf juga Garnet-san~!" Kata Pico.

"Mohon maaf juga Garnet..." Kata Dolce.

"Mohon maaf juga kalian." Kata Garnet. " _Hey Dolce, can I ask you for a favor_?"

Sementara Racchi, "AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHHHHH." Ya, sekondisi juga dengan si Nekusuto itu.

Namun! Tiba – tiba sesuatu menghunuskan pedangnya kepada pundak Kazuto.. Tentu saja si Kazuto tiba – tiba kaget gitu.

"Hey, siapa yang berani macam – macam dengan kakakku?"

"Io – chan?" Kata Racchi.

"Hehehehe." Kata Io terkekeh. "Sekarang lepaskan Racchi atau kusabet kau."

Si Kaz, tentu saja gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, dia melepaskan tangannya dari Racchi. Io mengembalikan pedangnya.

"Apa kabar, Racch? Alhamdulillah sehat?" Kata Io, _well,_ aneh, ya?

"Iya, sehat." Kata Racchi. "Alhamdulillah."

"Aku mohon maaf lahir batin ya."

"Aku juga, Io." Kata Racchi. "Mana yang lain?"

"Hey Racchi!" Kata makhluk aneh zaman ini, Zwill. "Maafin ane broh!"

"Idih ogah." Kata Racchi singkat. "Elu yang ngebuat tubuhku distorsi."

Zwill mojok.

"Eleuh eleuh, Pangeranku~." Kata Ibu Cecile Dolgatari, ibunya Racchi? "Kunaon, yeh teh~."

"Gak ada." Kata Racchi. "Aduh, Ma, kok bisa ke sini? Duh, mohon maaf lahir batin ya maa."

"Mmm... Maafkan mama juga, ya Racch... Ya, tempatmu kan gak jauh dari tempat mama."

"Gak jauh gimana!" Kata Racchi. "Oi Zwill maaf maaf. Bercanda Zwill."

"Ya! Hahaha." Kata Zwill. Lol, kenapa dengan orang ini?

"Lah." Kata Garnet. "Ini, kenapa si Racchi-"

"Apa lu ngomongin kakak gua hah." Kata Io tiba – tiba di depan muka Garnet.

"Ini adiknya Racchi, Io, kan? Hey, mohon maaf lahir bathin ya..." Kata Dolce.

"Wah, Hey Io! Apa kabar?! Lama gak ketemu! Gimana? Sehat? Maafin aku selama ini ya Io!" Kata Forte.

"Hey, _sist_!" Sapa Meg. "Apa kabar? Maafin aku juga!"

"Hey, Forte dan Meg! Alhamdulillah, sehat!" Lalu Io pisah untuk bercakap – cakap dengan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa, Garnet?" Kata Racchi.

"Mana si Kaz..."

"Hey, Garnet!" Bisik Kaz dari belakang. "Barusan aku-."

"Hua!" Garnet kaget. "Duh, Kaz? Kenapa si Racchi-"

"Tadi si Io barusan... ngancem saya. Dia suruh saya ngelepasin si Racchi."

"Haduh, kamu ini." Kata Garnet penuh penyesalan. "Masa sama cewek kalah?!"

"Dolce, jauh – jauh dari sini yuk." Kata Racchi sambil langsung memaksa Dolce pindah kawasan.

"Eh?"

Mereka pun hilang dari pandangan Garnet, nggak lah. Masih di Plaza untuk melanjutkan silaturrahmi kepada yang lain.

"Hmm.. Anda, Ratu Cecile, kan?" Kata Garnet. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu..."

"Ah, iya." Katanya, sambil memberi salam kepada Garnet. Juga Kaz. Dan menyusul kepada yang lain.

"WOY TEMAN TEMAN! KALI INI RACCHI MAU BAGI – BAGI THR!" Teriak Kiel... Dasar.

Alhasil, semua makhluk berdatangan untuk diberi thr oleh Racchi... dari siapa si Kiel tahu itu.

"Duh, tau dari mana sih Kiel! Padahal jangan sekarang... Tapi gak palah. Udah siang." Kata Racchi.

Akhirnya sumber kebahagiaan utama dibagikan.

"Makasih banyak Racchi!" Kata Io, sebagai penerima paling terakhir.

"Hey Racchi aku nggak?" Tanya Dolce.

"Kamu mah gak usah. Hehe." Jawab Racchi. "Noh."

"Makasih~." Kata Dolce. "Aku juga mau ngasih sesuatu sih.."

Sementara itu...

"Hore, 10000 G! Banyak juga!" Kata Kiel penuh kemenangan.

"Aku juga segitu!" Kata Vishnal.

"Aku juga." Kata Dylas.

"Lah aku 20000 G?" Kata Pico... membuat masalah nih.

"Apa? Kenapa si Pico dapet lebih banyak? Wah, pilih kasih nih!" Kata Doug.

"Iya nih! Racchi-san gak adil!" Kata Pico... kenapa malah jadi begini?!

"Woy Racch kenapa si Pico itu bisa dapet lebih banyak fulus?! Dan... kenapa muka kamu merah gitu?" Tanya Vishnal.

"Err... Uh, kemarin si Pico itu bantu bantu beberes rumahku, jadi anggplah bonus. H-hey, lupakanlah." Kata Racchi sambil meninggalkan kawasan itu.

"... Hey, Dolce. Kenapa si gila itu?" Tanya Dylas.

"Nggak tau juga yaa... Bukan urusan kau!" Kata Dolce.

"Hmm... Mencurigakan." Gumam Kiel.

Sementara di tempat lain, Neko dan kawan kawan malah melakukan swafoto! Dengan _smartphone_ dan tongsisnya, dia melakukan ritual tersebut di saat seperti ini.

"Wah gak ngajak! Ikut dong!" Kata Kiel. Lol, si Kiel demen juga kayak ginian.

"Situ mantan Garnet ya? Uwww." Kata Neko.

"Wah Kiel wah Kiel." Kata Doug.

"Wah Garnet wah Garnet." Kata Mirai.

"M-m-mh, lupakan!" Kata Garnet.

Setelah berfoto – foto menggunakan kamera depan hape, karena menjelang sore, semua pamit dan pulang ke tempatnya masing – masing. Kenapa harus ada waktu sore di hari yang indah ini? Dalam waktu 30 menit, hanya Racchi dan keluarga yang tersisa di sana.

" _Well._ Kukira waktunya pulang." Kata Io.

"Racch, kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?" Tanya sang Ratu.

"Sebenarnya... Barusan.." Katanya malu – malu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Dolce?" Tanya Io.

"Uh... Aku..."

"Ayo..."

"Boleh tunggu sebentar?"

END

Kenapa nih, diselesein begitu aja. Padahal masih penasaran sama apa yang bakal diomongin Racchi. Jangan jangan Dolce minta kawin? Waw! Dolce cium Racchi? Woah! Tapi _stay up to date_ , jadi kau bisa tahu, _readers_! Terakhir! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri _to all muslims around the world_!

Special Thanks!

Salju Keju! Nastar! Kastangels! Opor Ayam! Gule! Soda!

Rei-san!

Garnet and whole family! (ya, makasih sudah mengizinkanku memakai OC-nya)

And you, Readers!

And and RF4!

And and and more!


End file.
